


Atom Woman: Civil War

by ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath/pseuds/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where civil war happens but Tony sides against not only Steve but also his wife. Set after AOU where Pietro lives and a few more minor changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atom Woman: Civil War

Audrey stood in the elevator with silence. She was on her way to see her husband and to pull him away from the lab he had been holed up in. Her husband, Tony, would always lock himself up after a long hard battle. She knew the battle with the robots had seemed unending. Tony always wanted to be alone for awhile after battles like that but he would want her to pull him away eventually. The good side about that was she could always meet up with Vision. The only person who knew about her and Vision was Natasha, her best friend. Natasha wasn't a big fan but she couldn't say much due to her sleeping with Clint. Clint had his kids and wife stashed and Natasha had her wife Pepper Potts all over the country.

The elevator finally came to lab floor. “Honey, I am home.” she shouted

“Mr. Stark requested to not be bothered by anyone.” Friday's too cheery voice said

“Open the door.” She stated to the Friday

“Sorry but under...” Friday started

“I know Friday.” she said

She thought it was pointless for him to bother with locking the door. He knew should rearrange atoms to her will. It was useless locking her out. So she appeared to stroll through the glass wall of the lab. “Honey, I am home.” she said again.

“Sorry, I am busy” Tony said without looking up from his newest invention.

“Tony have you slept since the robot battle?” she asked

“No.” he admitted

“It's been two days. You need to sleep.” she said pulling him away from the invention

“I don't need sleep. I need coffee.” he said

“How about a shower with me instead?”she offered

“That's good.” he said a little tired

“You have to sleep after.” she said

XxXxX

As she tucked the asleep Tony in, her mind wander back in time to before her powers were developed. The man she loved first and she still loved. It was just so different. She was different and he was also. She thought that they would last forever. Then she got kidnapped and experimented on. That ended them quicker than anyone would have guessed.

Before she get too far down memory lane, Tony snored. She looked down sadly at him. He had been good to her. He never cheated and he was always beside her when she needed him. She did love him but she had Vision for fun. It wasn't love that brought her back to Vision, it was the need for fun and the adrenaline high from cheating. It was so wrong but it felt so good. She knew if Tony found out, he would be heartbroken. Yet she didn't care enough to stop.

She felt her phone vibrate. She left the room before answering. “Are you and Tony ready for a briefing?” Steve asked on the other end.

“I just got Tony asleep. So only I can come.” she said

“Wake him.” Steve said

“He hasn't slept in two days.” she angrily answered

“I will give you five hours to get here.” he said

“What is going on?” she asked

“It's complicated.” he said

“Steve, I can come and explain it to Tony later.” she said

“I don't think that is wise. Besides Clint has about five hours before he is back.” Steve said hanging up.

She remember before she became Atom Woman. Steve would never had hung up without an I love you. He was her first love and she was his third. Bucky and Peggy both had been before her. That was what cut their relationship in half. Steve had worked with lovers before and watching them die or having them watch him die was not an option for him. She would have gladly stayed out of the Avengers, but they both knew she would do more good as an Avenger.

“Friday set an alarm for four hour from now.” she said

“Will that be to wake you or Sir?” asked the AI

“Both, but I might have to help you get Tony up.” she responded

“Very well” the AI chirped before Audrey fell asleep.

XxXxX

Steve had just hung up with Audrey. He almost regretted being so harsh about it, but he was the leader. They had been lovers, and back then he would never had been that rough. It wasn't until she started dating Tony that he realized that he had made a mistake. He knew he couldn't watch her die or make her watch him die, but seeing her with Tony had killed him. The nail in his coffin was when she had started her affair with Vision, despite being married to Tony. If she could cheat on Tony, did she cheat on him? Did she really love him if she could marry someone else?

Those ate at him as he made his way down the hallway. This building use to belong to Shield but since it disbanded, the Avengers took it over. Before he could notice the missing folder, Pietro popped up next to him. “Wanda's not going to like this.” he said

“I don't like this.” Steve replied

“So what are we going to do?” Pietro asked

“Gather the team and figure it out.” Steve said

“We can't let this happen.” Pietro said darkly

“I know.” Steve said.


End file.
